


Soft Touches

by crystal_lunartic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hair Brushing, Hugs, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystal_lunartic/pseuds/crystal_lunartic
Summary: Aurora helps Mulan clean up after being thrown into Storybrooke.
Relationships: Aurora/Mulan (Once Upon a Time)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Soft Touches

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my google docs and I had forgotten about it. I thought it was cute so here you go.

Mulan observed herself in the mirror and smoothed down the dress that Aurora had given her. The shape and fabric felt strange to her. It went down to just past her knees and had no sleeves. Her shoulders and arms were covered, instead, by a short black jacket. The jacket was made of the same strange material as the pants Aurora had first offered her, but which hadn’t quite fit. 

“It looks good on you.” Aurora smiled, appearing behind Mulan in the mirror. She placed her hands on Mulan’s shoulders and leaned in. “Red is definitely your color.” She said with a smile.

“Now,” Aurora said as she ran her fingers through Mulan’s hair. An action that made Mulan’s stomach flip. “Let’s take care of this.” She laughed.

Mulan echoed the sound. He usual bun had come undone as she was thrown through the portal. Leaving it in a wiry mess atop her head. 

Aurora walked to the other side of the room and grabbed a small brush off the nightstand. As she walked back, Mulan was prepared to take it from her but instead, Aurora took a small section of her hair and began working at it with the brush herself.

“I know it’s not ideal, but I am glad you are here in Storybrooke,” Aurora spoke in a tone that seemed to be just a bit sad. “You can borrow some more clothes or whatever else you need anytime you want.”

“Thank you, Aurora,” Mulan replied with a smile.

Aurora had moved in closer now to get the upper parts of Mulan’s hair. Her stomach and chest brushing at Mulan’s back slightly. There was such a tender softness to the way she moved the brush, like a mother’s touch. That’s when Mulan remembered and realized she should ask.

“You’ve had the baby?” Mulan inquires of her friend.

Aurora smiled, “Yes.” She said softly. “He’s with Phillip at the moment.” Aurora finished brushing Mulan’s hair that now it lay straight down her back and around her shoulders. “Much better.” Aurora smiled.

Mulan turned to face her friend. “How is Phillip?” She asked.

Aurora stopped and looked away. “He’s fine.” She said quietly. There was a hitch in her voice that made Mulan think otherwise.

“Aurora?” Mulan stepped closer, concerned.

A sob escaped from Aurora’s lips, and she shook her head. “Things haven’t been going very well with us. We seemed to fight more, then we weren’t talking, then earlier this week, he went and rented a room at Granny’s.” 

Tears began to leak out of Aurora’s soft hazel eyes. Contrary to what she would have once believed, Mulan felt no relief at the news. It was more devastating to see Aurora miserable than to have her own feelings not returned. “I don’t know, maybe we were young and foolish to think we were meant for each other. Or maybe it’s this curse that makes people leave.”

Mulan gently took Aurora’s hands that were still holding the brush. “I won’t leave you, Aurora.”

Aurora looked up at her with a look of irritation, but she did not pull her hands away. “You left before.” She accused, quietly.

Mulan was briefly taken aback, but quickly realized she had no room to protest. Looking down at the floor a bit ashamed, she spoke, “You’re right. I’m sorry, Aurora. I shouldn’t have gone. I won’t do it again.” She looked up into her friend’s eyes. “I promise.” 

She meant it, and she could see by Aurora’s face that she believed her. “I missed you, Aurora,” Mulan whispered.

“It is good to have you here. I need a real friend right now.” Aurora said with a shaky voice.

“I’ll stay,” Mulan replied. 

Aurora wrapped her arms around Mulan and began to sob into her shoulder now. “I will stay,” Mulan whispered.

Mulan hugged Aurora back tightly, knowing it was her turn to run her hand softly through Aurora’s hair.


End file.
